


Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a try at making a cute gift exchange happen between Sergio & Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really silly that jumped into my head and I decided to go for it. Um, it’s set during Fernando & Sergio: The Early Years. Before anything happened between them for real. :) Its silly and short, and a contrast to what I tend to write these days.

“I got you something”

He hands you a rather poorly wrapped rectangular thing (it’s taped all over and there is, what you suspects, suppose to be a bow on top of it) and you hold it in your hands, studying it before you let a smirk embed itself on your face.

“You know you could probably had it gift wrapped at the shop, right?”

Sergio shift on the spot where he is standing, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, well,” he almost stutters (and you find it incredibly cute),

“I wanted to do it myself.”

This makes you smile, and you open your mouth to speak but he interrupts you,

“Just open the goddamn thing already, okay?”

 

The smile has now turned into a curious grin and you slowly begin to open it, probably more careful then you would have done normally, but you feel like you want to save it, for reason you don’t even want to being to understand. When the wrapping is gone you stand there with an Atletico flag in your hands, which is folded around something hard and solid. And you look at him, with eyes filled with confusion and wonder, but he is refusing to look up from the floor and it makes you think that your overly confidant best friend is actually nervous. So you remove the flag and your eyes widen when you realise what it is.

“I-” You start, “How did you know?”

“You mentioned it a few weeks ago” he says casually, but you can tell that he is relieved.

“I looked like a fool buying that stupid Atletico flag though!” Just the thought of it makes you laugh and you feel your insides being filled with warmth.

“Thank you.” It comes out a whole lot softer then you would have liked and you clear your throat to hide the fact.

“Maybe you will actually let me sleep now during our flight? I mean, the thing is bloody thick, surly it will occupy you for hours!”

He looks at you through he’s lashes as his head is still bent down, and he smiles shyly at you.

You don’t say anything else; instead you walk over to him and pull him towards you. You wrap your arms around his frame and rest your head on his shoulder as you feel him relax into you touch. The two of you stand there for a while, in complete and utterly comfortable silence, feeling the warmth that is moving between you. After a while you remove your head from the crook of his neck so that you are now looking into each other’s eyes. You let your hand caringly brush the hair that has escaped from his ponytail behind his ear and leave a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. He only nods his head when you let him go, and you can see the faint blush creeping onto his face as his lips tug a small smile. He excuses himself and you are left standing there alone in the kitchen.

'I can't believe that he remembered', you think as you flip through the pages of "Lord of the Rings" book in your hands.


End file.
